The Art Of Seduction
by Amanda Yates
Summary: As Harry leaves the ministry gala after the second anniversary of Voldemorts death he gets kidnapped by a vampire and gets turned.Harry's mate Edward Cullen refuses the mating bond insisting he's straight and in love with Bella.Harry tops in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody,**

**So I know I've been out of the loop for a really long time but you know uni does take it's toll on me...that's not a good excuse I know but that's all I've got...this fic is a new one...hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Summary: As Harry leaves the ministry gala after the second anniversary of Voldemorts death he gets kidnapped by a vampire and gets turned. As a very powerful wizard he is quite different from the other vampires (naturally since nothing about Harry can be normal lest we wouldn't be totally smitten with him ;) wink wink). Harry feels a pull towards his intended mate who is none other than our broody extrodinaire vampire Edward Cullen who is set to marry one Bella Swan and denies the mating bond insisting that he is as straight as a plank which irks newly turned vampire Harry to no end and of course the "CHEST MONSTER" makes an appearance here (wink wink). So now our determined hero has to woo one stubborn vampire and set him straight...err or not :D...and yes my dear readers EDWARD is the bottom for I WILL NEVER NEVER make Harry bottom for anyone except Tom RIddle. **

**Enjoy lovelies, I love you all to the very bottom of my heart and hope you guys will review yes?**

**WARNINGS: SMUt, fluffy like you've never seen McFLuffy, violence, sex, bashing in short NO KIDDIES ALLOWED! And of course it is SLASH so if it offends you please bugger off! Oh, there's a bit of Angst too, just a bit, UST!**

**A bit OOC...**

**HEre we go :)**

**The Art Of Seduction**

Harry was bored, terribly, impossibly, utterly, completely bored. Personally he would never have attended these Ministry galas if Hermione wasn't there to drag his ass repeating her lecture on how he should not complain about the Wizarding populace wanting to see their Saviours face once a year.

"Can't I go already? You know I have training tomorrow morning Hermione" Harry griped which earned him a glare from Hermione and a look of sympathy from Ron. Harry glared back feeling petulant as he always did on these Ministry functions and Hermione sighed and relented nodding her head. Harry smiled beatifically at her and her lips curved into a small smile as she nudged his elbow and said "Alright, you prat, if you must go"

Harry smiled widely and bid them both a farewell before he got outside to the balcony and apparated to the new pub in Hogsmeade. He really felt like having a drink right then and opened the door to the bar. The bartender was familiar with Harry's ill timed visits and just nodded at him and brought out his usual firewhiskey. Harry sat on the bar stool and nursed his drink in his hand as he thought about his lonely and miserable existence. After the war was over he always thought he'd marry Ginny become a part of the family of Weasley's and have kids and settle down. However, he and Ginny hadn't got it on after the war and then there was the fact that Harry found out he was gay thanks to Blaise Zabini for that revelation and now after fooling around for a year Blaise had broken it off as he was returning to Italy to his mother who was very sick. Harry thought it should matter somehow but it was always just sex between him and Blaise, Harry knew that, Blaise knew that and it was with no hard feelings that they parted. However at the age of twenty it was only fair that Harry was feeling a wee bit lonely. Oh he knew he could date anyone he wished, the Wizarding world still loved their saviour even is said saviour was a poof, there were hundreds of willing gay men whom he could date or simply shag but all of them only wanted him for his fame or his money and the last thing he wanted was people manipulating their way into his life because of his hero status or his money.

As he gulped down his drink Harry felt like someone was watching him and turned around training his keen auror trained eyes on the patrons of the pub but after doing a thorough check all Harry could conclude was that it was his own paranoia acting up. After all, the last of the death eaters were caught and thrown into Azkaban, Harry had seen to it that it happened.

After another drink Harry pushed back the bar stool and strode out of the pub, many eyes turned in his direction but none of them came to him for autographs or anything else which is why he frequented this pub often. Harry decided to take a stroll through Hogsmeade for some air and he had the nagging feeling that someone was stalking him and turned around a couple of times to see no one behind him. As he neared an alley he heard the unmistakable sound of someones boots and before he could whip out his wand and shoot a stunner he was hauled up and thrown back into the darkened alley. Harry cursed as he hit his head hard and got up wincing and trying to find his wand.

"Looking for this..." a soft velvety voice asked and Harry snapped his head up to meet with the cold blood red eyes of a vampire holding his wand. Harry cursed some more which made the vampire chuckle softly as he said "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I expected more than this from the great Harry Potter...but I guess what they say about you must all be a ruse hmmm?"

Harry glared and clenched his jaw and fist before asking "What do you want from me?"

"What would I want from you?" the vampire asked suddenly taking a step closer which made Harry scoot back. Harry was fully aware of the precarious position in which he was in, he had no wand and his physical strength couldn't compete with that of a vampires.

"You want blood..." Harry said uncertainly and with great amount of trepidation he added "my blood..."

"Clever boy but that isn't the only thing as you must have guessed by now"

"You...you want to kill me?" Harry asked, now beginning to panic and trying to summon enough strength to perform wandless magic.

"No" the vampire said as if Harry was particularly daft and shook his head lightly. "Where would the fun be in that? I do not want to kill you"

Harry was confused but then the thought of what the vampire wanted to do to him hit him with the clarity of spring water as he gasped and said "You want to turn me...but...but why?"

Harry was confused as he saw something like regret in the eyes of the vampire but it passed quickly to be replaced with that of apathy as he calmly said "Because it has to be done"

Before Harry could ask the vampire what the hell that meant a stunner was thrown his way and Harry promptly passed out. When he came to Harry blinked before realising that he was in Saint Mungo's.

"Oh God, finally Harry we were so worried"

Bushy brown hair came into his line of focus and Harry rasped out "Hermione..wha..what happened to me?" His throat felt dry and parched and Hermione frowned before a sad look settled in her eyes.

"Oh Harry, you dont remember do you?"

"Remember what Hermione?" Harry asked as his throat started to burn.

Just then Ron entered the room, "Blimey mate, you're awake"

"Finally" drawled a sarcastic voice and Harry was stunned to see Draco Malfoy entering his room in a Healer's robe.

Harry was stunned and said "Malfoy...what the...how?"

"Eloquent as always, now Potter how much of yesterday nights events do you remember?"

When Harry just kept on blinking Malfoy huffed before saying "Oh for Merlin's sake, stop gaping like a fish and answer me Potter!"

"Your...you're a healer?"

"Apprentice but that is none of your concern, now answer the damn question Potter!"

"Lay off Malfoy" Ron barked coming to Harry's defense just as Harry tried to recollect what had happened to him the night before but the burn in his throat was distracting him and Draco took the time to cast a few diagnostic spells on Harry although he knew exactly what was happening.

"I remember leaving the Gala early and going to a pub in Hogsmeade but nothing after that" it was like after that was covered by some white fog in Harry's brain.

"You're quite lucky there Potter, Wizards usually loose significant parts of their memories when they are turned, trust you to be different as always" replied Malfoy as Hermione gasped and Ron glared.

"What?" Malfoy said getting defensive, "He's going to know one way or another, better sooner than later"

"That doesn't mean you have to spring this on him like the insensitive bastard you are Malfoy" shouted Ron as Malfoy looked quite sheepish.

"What exactly happened to me and why am I feeling like my throat is about to be charred?" asked Harry very slowly and dangerously daring them to deny him an answer.

Malfoy looked at Ron and then at Hermione before his eyes roamed the various white walls of the room. Finally with an eyeroll Malfoy said "You have been turned into a vampire Potter and that burn in your throat is caused because of your need for blood"

Harry now remembered in clear detail what had happened the night before, how he had been bitten, the awful pain worse than the cruciatus could ever be and the red cold eyes of the vampire who had done it to him. Harry didn't know what to think for a moment before it hit him completely, "I...I'm going to have to kill people..."

Before Harry could panic Malfoy's voice cut through Harry's hypersensitive ears "None of that now Potter, you do not have to kill people, you just need a bit of blood for your sustenance"

"No...I'm immortal, I'm not human anymore..." said Harry fully giving into despair as a thought began to form in his head as he asked "Am I even a Wizard anymore?"

"Yes Potter...now if you are done indulging in your little pity party..."

"Malfoy bugger off" Ron shouted and Harry shut his ears to prevent it from ringing.

"I will Weasley, unfortunately I can't do that until I've given him his meal"

Harry's eyes widened dramatically as he saw Malfoy levitating a plastic bag of blood towards Harry and Ron and Hermione moved away from him cursing Malfoy. Harry was transfixed by the red liquid in the bag and he could already taste the coppery liquid on his tongue. Just when the bag was near enough to him Malfoy let the bag pop open and the scent of human blood invaded Harry's nostrils before he was on it drinking the blood and moaning as the taste and at how right it felt, how sweet the taste was and how all he wanted to do was keep drinking. Harry drained the last drop of blood as Malfoy floated another one to him and then another until Harry had drank about five bags of blood when he felt sated of the thirst.

"I'll leave you to it then, Healer Cunningham will be here shortly to assist you and discuss your condition with you Potter" Malfoy said and left in a flurry of robes and Hermione and Ron re-entered the room.

"He's still the same little git he was back at school" muttered Ron as Hermione shot him a disapproving glare and performed a cleaning charm on Harry.

As Harry settled back against the pillows the extent of how his life was going to be affected now came to the forefront of his mind when Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The burning warmth felt incredibly good against his skin and Harry self conciously touched himself to feel the hardness of his skin, he felt like he was touching granite and looked puzzled before Hermione explained "Vampires have highly resilient skin Harry"

Harry nodded and looked sullen once again when Ron also came to his side and patted him awkwardly on the back saying "It's not as bad as you think mate...I mean yeah you have to drink some blood but that doesn't mean you have to kill people, vampires are capable of surviving on animal blood just as fine"

"And since you're a Wizard you'll always have better control of your bloodlust" added Hermione.

Just then Harry had a question, "How am I able to control myself with you guys around?"

Hermione smiled softly before saying "We used a simple spell to disguise our scent"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes before saying "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"See it this way mate, you're a complete knock out now, every gay guy in Britain would be all over you if you just looked in their direction" said Ron and that's when Harry asked for a mirror which Hermione conjured after hesitating a bit. Harry closed his eyes and brought the mirror in front of his face before opening his eyes to see burgundy red eyes. At once he closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath before opening them again and gasping, he was...beautiful, there was no other word for it excpet for the sinister red eyes which warned his prey off everything, every feature was meant to seduce and make the prey submit.

**Three Weeks Later:**

Harry had quickly adapted to his new lifestyle which consisted of staying in Grimmauld place in the mornings alone or sometimes with the company of Ron and Hermione in the weekends, going to Healer Cunningham about thrice in a week and taking plastic bags of blood once in every two days. He would sometimes leave the house at night when he was feeling too lonely and miserable but not anywhere the Wizard populace frequented as his blood red eyes would be a dead give away. Only a few people including Kingsley, McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Malfoy and the Weasleys knew of Harry's little condition and everybody who mattered to him had accepted him again no matter what.

It was just that he felt this awful crushing loneliness at times as if something very important to him was missing. On this night he had decided to take a stroll through the forest of dean, one thing he loved about being a vampire was the amazing speed which made him feel so liberated, free and at peace. He was just about to turn back and run home when something slammed into him from behind pinning him to the floor. He let out a snarl of rage and shaked the thing, whatever it was off of him before he felt a sense of familiarity with the being before he stood up and met the red eyes of the vampire who had turned him. Harry couldn't remember much about the vampire who had turned him except for the haunting red eyes but now on close observation he saw that the vampire had honey blond hair, a tall frame, majestical features that were attuned to seduce a prey and surprisingly golden eyes.

"Dont you make a strong new born..." said vampire smiled at Harry crossing his arms in front of him, "Although to throw off your sire like that, I'm only here to help you Harry"

Harry snarled as he screamed "HELP ME? HELP ME? YOU'VE RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, quit being so melodramatic about this Harry, being a vampire is hardly a life ruined, you are just not dealing with it properly"

"I'll have you know I'm dealing with it just fine considering I never wanted to be a vampire"

"No" the blond vampire tilted his head to the side as he said "You are not dealing with it, you are brooding and let me tell you youngling brooding does not suit you!"

Harry sighed before asking "What's your name?"

"You can just call me Sire for now"

"Like hell I will!"

"Fine, call me whatever you want to call me although I have a feeling I wont be seeing you much after this"

"What are you here for?" asked Harry carefully.

"You are missing something and I wanted to tell you what you were missing, you have a mate"

"What?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"You have an intended mate, all vampires do and you have to find him in order to feel complete...it is mandatory for magical vampires like us to find our mates and consummate the bond as soon as possible otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?"

"Otherwise you will go insane...our mates are a very important part of our lives Harry, they balance us, give us strength, we thrive only with our intended by our side"

"What if I dont want a mate? What if it's a human or god forbid a women?" said Harry cringing at the last thought.

"Oh believe me Harry, once you've seen him all you'll want to do is lay claim on him, you may even get territorial as you are a newborn and a very dominant male vampire and a very powerful wizard and it wont be a women or a human...nature chooses our intended for us"

"How do I find this mate then? He could be anywhere! And what if he didn't want me?"

"No one would not want a strong and powerful vampire like you as their mate Harry and as for finding him thats what this is for" the blond vampire took out a vial filled with a cerulean colored liquid. "This is a potion prepared by the Vampire Governing system, the Volturi and this allows us to see a vision of our intended"

Harry had read all about the Volturi and a load of books about how they controlled both muggle and magical vampires but this posed another problem "What if my mate happened to be a muggle vampire, the Volturi doesn't reveal the existence of magic to muggle vampires, does it?"

"Yes but if a magical vampire happens to have a muggle vampire for a mate, the Volturi will allow them to be as mating is considered vital to our very existence"

With this note the vampire tossed the vial to Harry who caught it and with a whispered "Use it well" his 'sire' was gone as a blur.

Harry stared into the vial for a long time before pocketing it and heading back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry reached Grimmauld Place and relayed what had happened to Ron and Hermione. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip nervously before asking "When are you going to use the potion Harry?"

"Now" Harry said decisively, he didn't know why but for some reason he trusted the blond vampire.

"But Harry it could be anything, I've never seen any descriptions about this potion anywhere!"

"Hermione, I know this sounds crazy but I trust that damned vampire alright and I'm done brooding, I...I need to do this...I want to do this...besides Sires can't harm vampires they create, it's a rule"

"Go for it mate" chirped Ron from the dinner table and Hermione glared at Ron before directing her glare at Harry.

"Harry, can't you wait just a day or two before I do some research?"

"I'm done waiting Hermione, you have Ron, Luna has Neville, Ginny has Dean, Bill has Fleur, George has Angelina...I...If I have an intended mate somewhere I want to know who he is and I want to know now!" said Harry before he stormed out of the kitchen leaving a gaping Hermione and Ron behind.

* * *

><p>Harry firmly shut the door behind him and warded the door with locking spells before he took the vial out and drowned it's contents on one go. For awhile nothing happened and Harry felt disappointment and anger begin to stir as he flopped on his bed and closed his eyes when a blurred image assaulted him.<p>

In the vision sunlight streamed in from a window in what appeared to be an attic and fell on a piano, long graceful fingers played a soft melody as the vision shifted and hair the most unnatural shade of bronze appeared, followed by thick eyelashes and creamy pale skin, high cheek bones, giving way into a thin upper lip and a pouty lower one and long pale neck. Again the vision shifted and displayed his mate's angelic face and Harry's lips curved into a small smile as the melody reached it's peak before his mate's eyes came into focus, golden honey colored flecks which were haunted, haunted by loneliness, by melancholy. Just seeing that look in his mates eyes made Harry want to hold him tight and ease away all the sadness in those eyes. The image shifted again and this time Harry saw his mate with a group of vampires and got enraged, did this mean his mate was with someone else, if so Harry was going to rip them apart piece by piece.

But there was nothing in the image to suggest something like that though as Harry observed from a distance. He was in a fancy house in the middle of a thicket of forest and Harry saw his mate lounging on a sofa, Harry was so transfixed that he didn't hear someone approach his mate and when he saw a brown haired female vampire near his mate Harry growled low in his throat before hearing the vampires start to talk.

"Edward, aren't you getting ready for school?" Edward, his mates name was Edward, Harry tasted the name on his tongue and it felt pleasantly right.

"No mom, Alice tells us the sun is going to be out today" His mates voice left Harry reeling for a moment, wait mom? Now, Harry was confused and relieved and school? Why would vampires need to go to school?

"Where are your brothers and sisters then?" asked the 'mom' vampire.

"Hunting trip and then to Port Angeles, Alice wanted to go shopping" obviously these vampires were muggle and went to school and called each other brothers and sisters, Harry didn't remember reading anything about such kind of coven mechanisms.

"Are you meeting Bella in Forks today?" the mom asked again and Harry snapped his attention back to the scene out of his musings. Forks, was that even a place, muggles were really weird sometimes.

"Yes Esme" his mate said with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, tell her to call me, I have some plans for the wedding to discuss with her" said Esme and Edward sighed before responding "Honestly Esme, I don't know why you all want to make such a big fuss about it, I and Bella would really like it if it were a private wedding ceremony"

And with that the image faded and Harry got up with a snarl rage blinding him to everything around him. His mate was planning to get married! Married to some girl, Harry absolutely could not let that be! His mate was his, Edward was his and he was going to make him his if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Mhmmmhmmmm, HOW WAS IT? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Next chapter, they meet :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's an update after a long time!**

**Let's say that this is at the beginning of Eclipse only Bella agreed for the marriage, I never actually read the book so it's not book compliant.**

**Chapter-2**

"Harry you can't just run pell mell into their abode and demand that this vampire be your mate!" said Hermione, always the voice of reason.

"Of course I can Hermione and his name is Edward."

Hermione blew out a breath before looking put upon as she lectured, "No you cannot! If what you've seen is right and we are not sure even if it is right or it's just a trick by the vampire who turned you then clearly the vampire'

'Edward!' Harry insisted and when Hermione looked at him he tilted his head which made her roll her eyes.

"Alright then Edward clearly has some affection for this human girl, you can't just walk in a demand him to drop it and run off to mate with you just because you're the Wizarding World's Hero!"

Ron nodded his head from where he was standing leaning against the doorway, "Hermione's right mate that would be more insensitive than me on my worse days!"

Harry hated it when Ron took Hermione's side to be in her good books, especially when he knew Hermione was right.

"Fine, so what do you expect me to do? Just sit here and do nothing about it….I can't Hermione, he's my mate, I can feel it, I want him!"

"Yes you do, but do you love him? Do you know him? No, you have to give it time!"

"What if I don't have time? What if he marries this girl and then turns her? I have to go there Hermione, as soon as possible!"

Hermione sighed and the set of her shoulders relaxed visibly meaning she was weakening in her resolve to not let Harry running off to America, "Alright, are you sure this vampire who turned you couldn't have fooled you with a potion?"

"You took the left over potion to be examined by the healers and you know the rules, sire's can't harm their childe, god I hate referring to myself as that!"

"Alright, alright, but you're not going alone, Ron and I will come with you and maybe even Luna and Neville, we've all been pretty eager to get out of Britain for a while after the war and this would be as good a time as any I suppose…"

"What about your jobs? You can't just leave for me, and Ron has auror training!"

"Well that is what portkeys are for! Honestly Harry, you're a wizard! And I have been very interested in learning about the native Indian tribe who live there, it's rumored that they are shape-shifters, a group of people even the magical world knows little about."

"But what about your research and SPEW?"

"Oh, that can take a back seat for now; I never said my carrier was set in stone."

Ron interjected 'Mate, you can stop trying to convince us to stay here, you maybe a whole lot invincible now but that doesn't stop us from caring, we hunted horcruxes together and if you want to hunt a mate in a totally third world country then you're sure as hell not ditching us!'

'Fine whatever, as long as I find him and it's not hunting!"

'Well, we'll talk to the healers to send someone with us, you're still in your newborn years and if anything happens to you we'll want someone with proper training nearby, and then I'll talk to Luna and Neville, we have to go shop lastly.'

"Shop? What for?" asked Ron in bewilderment.

Hermione gave Ron a once over and said 'You can't go out into a muggle area with Wizarding robes Ronald, we'll have to purchase muggle clothes.'

'Oh right, we're really going to live as muggles, this is a bit surreal.'

'Look guys, you don't have to do this!' protested Harry but an incredulous look from Hermione and Ron quelled him.

'I'll see you later Harry, get started with packing, hopefully we'll be able to leave by the weekend.'

'See you later mate!' said Ron and Harry waved at his best friends before he went back to thinking about his mate and what he might be doing right at that moment.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the world, Edward Cullen was scowling as Bella Swan, the love of his life walked into the reservation where Jacob Black stood smirking at the vampire and projecting all sorts of provocative images into Edward's mind wanting Edward to snap and behave badly. Edward gritted his teeth, he honestly didn't know why Jacob did this all the time, if Edward had not been around a long time and learned to be patient he might have been tempted to smash the wolf boys face in.<p>

"I'll see you at the border tomorrow Bella."

"Have fun hunting!" said Bella as Jacob muttered '_yeah have fun massacring wildlife'_ under his breath. Edward bit his lip and turned away to hide the amusement, he had to admit Jacob's insults were getting duller these days, there was still heat in them but no evident malice and Edward wondered what could have caused such a change in Jacob.

Alice and Edward had just finished draining the doe when Alice said "I foresee that we will have new students in Forks. One of them is a vampire."

Edward turned to properly look at Alice then and asked "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I only just saw it this evening and I told you first."

"We have to inform the others, this new vampire might cause problems for us."

"Yeah maybe, Forks is becoming a popular settlement for supernatural beings isn't it?"

"Well, I for one would like supernatural beings to leave Forks alone."

"Oh hush, I sense no trouble ahead though I do feel that something is about to change and they are all British, they have fabulous accent!"

"I'm not good with change and Alice we've lived in Britain for the better part of two decades, their accents shouldn't be such a novelty to you now!"

"And they have high sense of fashion, not to mention they own a white Lamborghini Gallardo!"

"Hmm, so they too have a fascination with sports cars, what else do you know about them?"

"Why suddenly interested brother? Just a second ago you were weary of them!"

Alice came and linked her hand with Edwards as they walked back at a sedate pace in no hurry to find the rest of their family.

"It has been boring here for awhile, I know Victoria is probably plotting our doom but it's been really quiet lately and it's been….'

"Tiring? Yes, I know….now we have some new strangers to snoop!" Alice giggled and Edward threw her an exasperated look.

"Alice, don't go knocking on their doors, you don't know what kind of people they are and we have to tell Carlisle, now!"

Alice pouted before she turned to Edward smiling impishly before saying "Race you!" and taking off.

Edward smirked before he too sped off at top speed among the trees.

* * *

><p>"A SCHOOL?" Harry screeched not caring that he was failing to behave calm and dignified like his auror training had taught him to.<p>

"Yes Harry! How else do you suppose you're going to get close to him?"

"And it's easier for us to keep an eye on you that way, we'll be together…" stated Ginny.

"A BLOODY SCHOOL? Hermione, are you mental? I am 20, I've been training to be an auror, I am so not going in there as a KID!"

"Well, you'll have to if you want him to talk to you! Look it's a good idea once you get over the fact that you have to act like a teenager but it's not like we're that old! Think of it as a compensation for missing seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is different, you're talking about a muggle school Hermione! Where they have algebra and all those science stuff that's just…..NO, this is a nightmare!"

"Ugh Harry, listen to me you prat! It's the perfect opportunity to woo your mate and get your bloodlust under control so you can have a normal life when we return to England, you can even take up your auror training after you come back here!"

"Edward better be worth all this!" muttered Harry before storming out of the sitting room of Grimmauld place.

"Well there's a shocker!" said Ginny.

"Yes well….atleast he didn't break anything this time!" said Hermione just as they heard a mighty crash from above, Hermione drew her brows together before saying "Guess he did!"

* * *

><p>"Another vampire! As if we don't have enough trouble as it is with your human!" grouched Rosalie and Esme shot her a warning look.<p>

"In case you didn't notice Rosalie, I didn't invite them here!" snapped Edward feeling just as irritated.

Rosalie only glared at him at which point Carlisle decided to step in, "Well, as long as they are not here let's not speculate, we will inform the Quileute pack and then we'll come to a decision together."

"As if they need our input, they are probably going to insist on throwing them out!" said Rosalie her ire now dedicated to the wolf pack.

"I would have thought that would make you happy!" said Edward.

Rosalie snorted before saying "I'll be happy when and if you put our family out of danger by turning Bella!"

Everyone quietened at the mention of that, the unspoken death sentence hanging over Bella's life and Edward threw her a sour look before rushing up the stairs and locking his rooms door.

When Alice and Esme turned their accusatory stare on Rosalie she spread her arms in a very humane gesture and said "What? I was only stating a fact! I can't help it if he's sensitive! Honestly, he's moodier than Bella sometimes!"

"I'M NOT MOODY!" came Edward's shout from above and all the vampires flinched and closed their ears.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, tell me again, why I have to go through this extensive shopping spree? With you and Ginny for Merlin's sake?"<p>

"Oh Harry, we know you are crap at choosing outfits that actually fit you! So we came along to help!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah if by help you mean trying to put me in jeans that have a danger of ripping every time I move then by all means! And my outfits fit me fine!"

Ginny tutted before grabbing a brown leather jacket and a black one, "Which one looks better?" she asked directing the question more to Hermione than to Harry.

"Black"

"Definitely brown"

Both Harry and Hermione said simultaneously and Hermione took the brown one from Ginny's hand and kept it front of Harry, "See it suits your complexion better!"

"Mhmm, and it would look excellent with that white shirt we picked up earlier!"

Harry scowled clearly upset with how he was outnumbered and then Ginny decided "You know what, we should just take both!"

Hermione agreed nodding when Harry spluttered trailing after them as they moved quickly to the next section, "You know you both would burn through my Gringott's account if you kept this up!"

"Oh be quiet Harry, we know you have riches enough to last through eons and be thankful I didn't choose one of those obscenely shiny leather jackets that vampires seem to prefer in muggle television!" quipped Ginny.

"Yes, that could be bad, might give the impression that Harry is into sadomasochism!"

Harry blanched wondering how his two closest girl friends could so thoroughly embarrass him, "Guys!" he tried to interrupt but Ginny couldn't resist one more repartee.

"After all we wouldn't to scare off your mate with dominance vibes so early on!"

"ALRIGHT, LET'S JUST PAY FOR THIS STUFF AND GET OUT!" said Harry pushing the cart away to the counter before both of them could protest.

* * *

><p>Far away, in another realm two persons one man who was tall with dark hair dressed in plain black robes and another Lady dressed in a grand red gown with tresses of dark black hair falling over her shoulders watched the crystal their heads bent low.<p>

"I see our plans have been set into motion by Vladimir" said a man while looking into the crystal ball kept in front of the Lady who as always looked magnificent in all her splendor.

"For once he has proven himself to be useful."

"Oh, don't be too harsh on him, he does his work well."

"On some notable occasions!" the lady agreed good naturedly.

"Do you think we might have to step in?"

"We will if it really matters, the sorcerer has great power, he defeated Voldemort….let us not doubt him until he falters."

* * *

><p><strong>Kudos, to anyone who already know who these two people are!<strong>

**REVIEWS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know this is a long time in coming but I hope people out there haven't given up on this story though I wouldn't blame anyone if they did. **

**On that note, I can't say I will be updating this nearly as often as my other stories but I will make every effort to write this one and finish it too.**

**Chapter – 3**

Harry had to admit he looked dressed to kill in his dark brown leather jacket and skinny denims with top of class red and black sports shoes. Usually he was so poor at choosing outfits for himself so Hermione and Ginny had organized his wardrobe for him.

He had gotten his eyes fixed after the war so he didn't need the glasses anymore but he decided to add a black aviator sunglass to finish the look before he stepped out of his room in the quaint two storey house in Forks.

They had magically expanded the space so it wasn't as cluttered as it looked before they started inhabiting it.

Hermione greeted him at the kitchen where she'd propped a Styrofoam cup from which he could smell blood. He smirked at her attempt to bring some sort of normalcy to their routine and she smiled back at him.

"You know I really don't have the patience to drink out of a straw Hermione."

Hermione shot him a pointed look and said "Yes well, you better get used to it Harry."

Harry shrugged and eyed the sandwich she was eating with part disgust and part longing before he started to slowly sip the blood.

"Can you believe I'm actually exited about muggle school?"

"Yes" said Harry giving her an incredulous look, it wasn't at all a surprise that she'd want to study more.

"Oh cheer up Harry, atleast you're getting to see the person you're claiming is you're mate."

"He is my mate!" exclaimed Harry.

Hermione finished her sandwich and then took her plates to the sink not commenting further on the subject and Harry frowned.

"Just be cautious, they might consider you as a threat to their territory."

Harry grunted not at all pleased with the slow pace things were progressing, if it were up to him he'd have kidnapped Edward and taken him somewhere far away, buggered him silly until all he could think about was his…

"HARRY!"

Harry broke out his reverie and noticed an irate Hermione, "What?" he asked innocently.

"We have to leave, its time."

"Okay, how do we reach there? Can we apparate?"

"I don't know the co-ordinates or the place properly enough. We're going to have to walk."

"Hmm, I have a better idea."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in confusion, Harry retrieved his wand and cast a charm non verbally before he extended his hand to Hermione.

"What did you just do?"

"Oh come on Hermione, what's the fun in knowing?"

"Harry…"

"Don't you trust me?"

Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. Only when she was close enough did Harry allow a mischievous smile to appear and before Hermione could protest or even think Harry hoisted her on his back and leapt out of one of the windows.

Hermione screamed as Harry laughed as they launched past the greenery and roads and houses of Forks.

Finally Harry landed neatly in a road and let Hermione down from his back.

Hermione was winded and she smacked him on the head before she laughed along with him.

"I'm going to get back at you for that Harry Potter! Mark my words!"

Harry just laughed and said "I don't see why you're complaining Hermione, atleast it was better than the time with buckbeak."

"Ugh Harry, you know I'm averse to flying."

Harry looked around and noticed the small building with the ominous board with the words "FORKS HIGH SCHOOL" and groaned.

"Can't believe I have to do school again…"

"Harry…" Hermione's voice held trepidation and Harry threw her a questioning look but her eyes were directed elsewhere.

Harry followed her gaze and caught sight of the five vampires glaring at them from where they were standing near their expensive cars. He didn't know how he didn't catch their scent before but he might have been a bit preoccupied with enjoying his new abilities.

Now that he saw him in real life one thought came unbidden to his mind, _'Edward is absolutely beautiful.'_

Just as he'd thought it Edward's eyes widened.

Knowing that they'd be able to hear quite well from where they were standing Harry waved his hand and said "Hello everyone, I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Hermione Granger."

Alice was the only one out of the five siblings who seemed thrilled by the fact that Harry had greeted them and waved back.

When she went forward though Jasper put an arm around her keeping her back, Alice pouted and turned to her mate reassuring him that it was alright before Jasper dropped his guard.

"I am Alice Cullen and this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale, this is Emmett and Edward Cullen."

Since it was clear that they were not going to move Harry cleared his throat and said "Nice to meet you guys, _'why am I feeling nervous now? Haven't I learned anything from Blaise?"_

Hermione was smiling at Harry's flabbergasted look and saved him by saying "Harry, don't you think we should go to class?"

Harry blinked before he looked at her and said "Yeah, yeah class is fine."

Hermione held his hand as they walked towards the school and Harry looked back once more eyes narrowed on Edward before he let Hermione pull him away.

"Hermione, I want to be in his class, every class he's taking!"

"You're getting stalker-ish already Harry."

"Hermione, you do know I'm not actually here for sight seeing right?"

"I don't know about that, you seemed to be enjoying the sight very much this morning."

"Can't help it, he's gorgeous, I just want to.."

"Harry, spare me the details!"

"Fine, you're loss."

Meanwhile the Cullen brood were truly disconcerted by the appearance of two peculiar persons in their midst.

"Well, I don't think they pose any threat" Alice said merrily and Jasper sighed in fond exasperation while Rosalie snapped "Of course you don't think they're a threat, it was the same way with that human too!"

Edward cut them off by saying "He knew my name."

"Of course he knows your name Edward, I did introduce you."

"No, no" he turned to look at his adopted siblings, "He knew my name before you introduced me."

"I couldn't feel anything from him."

"Can you read his mind?" asked Alice.

"Yes."

"Maybe he heard local gossip about us" Alice theorized.

"Maybe…but that doesn't explain why Jasper's powers won't work on him."

"Everyone has to have their limitations Edward, maybe he's Jasper's."

* * *

><p>Edward hadn't gotten the opportunity to talk to the new vampire up until English class where Alice sat close to Harry Potter.<p>

"Hello again Harry"

"Hai Alice!" said Harry with a bit of awkwardness in his voice which Edward found amusing, it was almost like he was still in touch with his humanity and didn't have to fake it so much. He idly wondered how old Harry Potter must be in vampiric years.

"So did you transfer from England here?"

"Something like that.."

Edward started to probe Harry's mind wanting to know why the vampire had chosen to come to Forks when he experienced the most peculiar feeling, he couldn't read Harry's mind at all, he concentrated more and pushed at the barrier he could feel literally when he felt a great push and he was promptly shoved out of Harry's mind.

He was breathing heavily and for once it was not something he was faking to pretend to be human and when he looked up Harry was glaring at him with his cobalt blue eyes which didn't fully mask the red hue underneath the colored lenses.

A minute went by where everything seemed frozen in time and Edward looked around noticing that everyone in the room had freezed at what they were doing mid step, like time itself had halted and then he could not contain his anxiety when the vampire stepped close to him, his eyes still having that menacing edge.

"What have you done to them?" asked Edward worried now that even Alice seemed to be affected. Everyone in the class room except him and Harry Potter were unmoving.

The vampire refused to answer and Edward demanded more loudly "What have you done?"

Harry was furious beyond belief, he thought he was past the time when people could just get into his mind and mess it up, that anyone could come close to doing legilimens on him and he hadn't even been aware of it made him act without a thought to the consequences.

Now his mate was looking at him in apprehension but Harry couldn't find it in himself to care, "How did you learn to do it?"

Edward growled at the vampire and to think Alice had pegged him as harmless! "You release them now or!"

"Or what? I could just freeze your ass along with these lot and burn you right here and no one…_no one will know_. Don't even think of moving!" snarled Harry.

Edward blinked wondering why he felt a trickle of fear for this vampire, he'd met a fair few in his life and yet opposing this vampire felt downright suicidal to him.

"Vampires have powers, as you demonstrated just now….yours is suspending people in time, mine is mind reading."

"You're bullshitting me! Are you lying to me?" Harry was outright shouting now and Edward felt ashamed that he wanted to cower in fear at what the vampire might do to him if he moved even a muscle. If worse comes to worse he could make a run for it or call Rosalie and the others but what if they were frozen too.

"ANSWER ME!" screeched Harry and the board behind him cracked.

"I'm not lying!" declared Edward, "I'm not, and I've been able to read minds ever since I was turned into a vampire."

Harry considered his mate for a moment wondering if he was lying or not, what if he was training under some wizard? How could he have powers, he wasn't magic. Only magical vampires had powers, it was an irrefutable theory.

Harry stalled for a minute wondering whether or not to use legilimens himself that would teach his mate to not go digging into his mind again. However, Edward's scent was coming at him in waves and Harry groaned low in his throat before he stepped back and away. Once he was able to get himself under control again he turned to Edward and said "Don't ever try to read my mind again, I won't be as forgiving the next time."

In a split second the cracked board repaired itself and all the others who were previously frozen proceeded on as if nothing had happened at all.

Alice turned to look at him with a small smile saying "I think having them here will be wonderful, I should invite him to our home."

Edward who was still reeling from it all protested trying to warn Alice but she'd already opened her big mouth and invited Harry for dinner in the evening.

Edward bought his hand up to ruffle his hair in a very human gesture when he heard Harry accepting smirking right at Edward who scowled and turned away, weary and unsettled and not liking it one bit.

* * *

><p>Edward remained on the edge for most part of the day because everywhere he went Harry Potter was always behind him and not only did Alice like him the entire school seemed to be taken to Harry Potter. If Edward had to hear one more thought of <em>'Oh gosh, his accent' Look at his blue eyes' 'He looks better than all the Cullen's' 'I am so going to ask him out', <em>he was going to scream.

Edward couldn't understand, when they'd first come to Forks all the humans were alarmed of them whether they were attracted to them or not. It took weeks for one human girl to come and ask him out. His family, including him had never dealt with popularity well, they isolated themselves from the humans and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible but Harry Potter took to all the attention like duck to water. He was charming, polite, engaging and funny and by the end of the day only Edward seemed to think ill of him, even the teachers liked him even if Potter was shit at algebra.

He wished Bella was here today, atleast she would take his side unfailingly.

Lunch came and Harry and his other friend sat down together at the farthest corner from him and his siblings and they seemed to be having a heated debate but no matter how hard he concentrated he wasn't able to hear them.

And what was more Harry Potter seemed to be eating something or more precisely a lollipop, how could vampires eat anything? Maybe he wasn't a vampire at all; maybe he was some other supernatural being that they didn't know existed.

"Alice, can you hear them talking?" asked Edward, urgency in his tone.

Alice and the rest of them turned to him and Edward tilted his head to indicate the vampire and his friend. To his dismay though when Edward turned he saw the vampire staring right at him from where he was sucking on his candy.

Harry waved at them and turned back to his friend, "Oh don't start Hermione, algebra is shit!" And now he heard what they were talking clearly, Edward narrowed his eyes wondering what sort of creature Harry Potter really was.

His friend sounded exasperated with him and they went on to argue about something else.

"Aww, they are a cute couple."

"She's not his girlfriend" retorted Edward surprised with the vehemence in his voice.

"You read his mind and found that out then?" asked Rosalie with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Edward didn't actually know whether they were a couple or not but he didn't feel the need to deny his statement from earlier so he let Rosalie assume.

By the end of the day Edward was tense as a bowstring as he felt eyes boring into him for the rest of the day and he couldn't wait to escape the class and warn his family and the pack so they could mount a good defense on the new vampire. He didn't believe for one second that the vampire would resist the temptation of human blood.

At the end of the day both Harry Potter and his friend Hermione came to meet them, Edward found Harry standing close to Emmett and Alice while Rosalie and Jasper were behind them looking on with open distrust.

Edward rushed forward as fast as he could with the humans surrounding him and gave Harry a loathsome glare.

Harry raised his hands up in a defensive gesture, "Look guys, I think you all know by now that I'm a vampire, I only want to tell you guys that I'm not here to harm anyone and that I'd really like it if we could be friends."

"Of course Harry, it's very exiting to meet someone else of our kind who's not gone totally insane and rogue." said Alice while the other Cullen's remained silent.

"I hope you will come to our home today…" said Alice as the others groaned audibly at Alice's naivety.

Hermione interrupted saying "Uhmm, we'd love to Alice but we have somewhere else to be today, you could come to our house this weekend."

Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously, how were they going to hide all the magic in the house exactly? And they did not anywhere to go to today.

"Alright, it's a deal then."

Hermione smiled and Harry nodded along not knowing what Hermione was planning.

Edward was still glaring at him though so Harry decided to risk it, _'I'm sorry for being such a git today, I just really don't like anyone being privy to my thoughts.'_

Edward's eyes widened for the second time that day and he questioned _'What are you really? You're not a vampire, I've never met a vampire who possessed these many powers, not even the ones in Volturi.'_

'_All in good time Edward.'  
><em>

Harry never got a chance to hear Edward's reply as Hermione grabbed his arm and the mental link disappeared.

They said goodbye and parted, he had already relayed what had happened in English class today and Hermione had berated him for the better part of lunch about how irresponsible and brash he was being.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and share you're thoughts!<strong>


End file.
